sprawlguerillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Juni 2074
Hier geht es zurück zum Mai 2074 Ash´s Brief an Anton (01.06.2074) Hallo Anton, heute habe ich vielleicht was erlebt das kannst du Dir nicht vorstellen. Du weißt ich kann nicht ins Detail gehen aber so viel sei gesagt, es war spannend es war beängstigend und ich war glaube ich auch echt in Gefahr. Aber fangen wir von vorne an. Wie geht es Dir? Ich will doch hoffen gut. Mir geht es Phantastisch. Ich befinde mich derzeit in Gelsenkirchen wo ich jetzt auch schon eine Zeitlang bin. Ich sage Dir die Stadt hat es in sich, hier solltest du mal leben alles ist komisch. Vor 2 Wochen in etwa zum Beispiel bekam ich Werbung aufs Comlink das eine Fette Party steigt mit dazugehörigem Tuning treffen. Ideal dachte ich um eventuell das ein oder andere abzustauben also bin ich hin. Weil es aber so ein Toller Tag war, war ich vorher noch im Park und habe etwas gechillt als ich zugesehen habe wie so ein Schnösel in seinem dicken BMW von ein paar Punks ziemlich angemacht wurde. Anfangs habe ich mich köstlich amüsiert aber irgendwie tat er mir dann doch schnell leid. Ich meine die waren zu 5 und er alleine, das ist doch nicht Fair. Naja mein Versuch ihm zu helfen wollte nicht so recht gelingen und ich wollte ja nicht selber ins Kreuzfeuer der Punks also bin ich ihm nur nach und habe gesehen das er auch zu der Party ist. Dort war es echt lustig aber da wieder sehr Kurios rückt auf einmal der Sternschutz an und ballert wild um sich. Ich habe mich grade so mit meinem Leben davon stehlen können. Ich habe auch noch 2 anderen den Arsch gerettet, anstand Sache. Viel ist passiert ich habe nette Leute kennen gelernt, einer ist echt komisch der Fuchtelt als wild in der Gegend rum manchmal glaube ich der hat eine Behinderung weil er auch so komisch redet aber dann klingt es wieder so als wenn die Welt retten will und alle Friedlich leben sollten und dann kann ich ihn echt gut leiden. Außerdem glaube ich er verabscheut Gewalt. Finde ich toll. Die anderen sind auch recht Interessant. Einer, der hat sogar ne eigene Butze, der kann Dinge… Wahnsinn… aber irgendwie recht unentspannt. Ständig wirft er uns aus seiner Wohnung dabei war die offen. Naja Egoisten gibt es ja überall. Dann ist da noch einer, der aus dem Park, anfangs dachte ich er sei so ein Schnösel aber ich finde ihn echt nett. Er spricht voll geschwollen so als müsste er allen beweisen das er was Besseres ist. Kommt irgendwie Uncool aber ich glaube tief in sich ist er einfach nur unsicher. Außer ihm ist da noch einer den ich noch nicht ganz einschätzen kann. Eher ein ruhiger Zeit Genosse vielleicht zu ruhig manchmal aber auch die soll es geben die in solch hektischen Zeiten eben noch die ruhe bewahren. Und ich will dir von Mai erzählen. Was eine Frau! Eine unserer ersten Begegnungen hatten wir auf dieser Party. Sie drehte sich um und ich stand Gold richtig da wo ich stand. Voller Busen in meinem Gesicht, ich sage Dir das ist eine Frau. Außer das sie Super aussieht ist sie auch noch echt witzig und kennt sich super mit allem aus was Autos und Mechanik angeht aber leider will sie weiter ziehen und hat uns schon wieder verlassen. Eine Frau zum Verlieben eigentlich. Na wie auch immer was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte. Wir hatten was vor und haben das auch getan und obwohl ich echt Angst hatte hat alles soweit geklappt. Gut es hab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit dem Drucker aber sonst lief echt alles glatt. Als kleine Belohnung haben wir gefeiert zusammen mit den ansässigen Leuten war echt total lustig und toll und gegen Mitternacht sind wir ins Hotel und es wurde echt seltsam. Ich bin Irgendwann aufgewacht es muss so Halb zwei Morgens gewesen sein und habe das Gefühl gehabt das mein Herz Rhythmisch schlägt und das es sich anhört wie Trommeln. Und als ich dann den Atmen reguliert habe und so den Herzschlag etwas gedrosselt habe, bemerkte ich das es nicht mein Herz war sondern tatsächlich Trommeln waren die ich da hörte. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren und musste einfach nachsehen was es war und wo es herkam also streifte ich mir was über und machte mich leise auf den weg. Keiner war unterwegs. Weder auf dem Fluren noch in der Eingangshalle. Selbst die Straßen waren Menschenleer. Nur einen Squatter habe ich gesehen aber der suchte grade in einer Tonne nach irgendwas, ich hätte ihm etwas Geld geben sollen, und so wandelte ich instinktiv in Richtung der Trommeln und umso näher ich kam desto deutlicher wurde es und umso mehr erkannte ich das es nicht nur Trommeln war sondern richtig Musik. Flöten, Trommeln und Instrumente die ich noch nie gehört habe. Aus sicherer Entfernung habe ich mir das treiben mal angesehen und ich kann Dir nicht sagen warum aber es war echt eindrucksvoll etwa 25 Leute Saßen oder Tanzten um ein Feuer und Feierten echt ausgelassen. Je näher ich kam bemerkte ich einen Eindrucksvollen Mann der am Eingang eines Zettels stand und es schien fast so als hätte er mich erwartet den als ich noch näher kam, wieso auch nicht die schienen alle friedlich zu sein, öffnete er mir den Weg zum Eingang zum Zelt und irgendwie zog mich die Atmosphäre auch in dieses. Das Zelt selber war Total Atemberaubend es sah fast ein wenig aus als wäre es voller Höhlenmalereien wären sie nicht von außen gewesen. Im Zelt selber sah es genauso aus nur hingen da noch lauter schnörkelein rum aber das beste war diese Frau. Anton so eine Wunderschöne Frau und sie gehörte auch noch der selben Meta an wie ich. Anfangs sprach sie recht wirr und ich hatte echt mühe ihr zu folgen aber dann wurde es immer klarer. Sie sagte sie hätte auf mich gewartet und das ich gekommen sei um eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu finden und ich sage Dir ich hatte nicht nur eine Frage, ich hatte tausende und sie machte es nicht besser. Sie sagte mir sie schicke mich auf eine Reise aber den Wächter müsse ich selber überwinden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was genau sie meint aber als sie mich dann berührte war mir das auch völlig egal. Wir haben dann beide von einer Pfeife gezogen und dann sollte ich die Augen schließen und ich dachte jetzt geht es los aber dann irgendwie anders als gedacht. Ich erwachte in einem Tannenwald alles war real aber auch irgendwie nicht. Es war irgendwie grau aber irgendwie auch nicht. Es fühlte sich alles total steinern an und als ich mich aufrichtete merkte ich das es mich echt fies fröstelte hinter mir. Und als ich mich umsah war dort etwas riesiges fremdes so etwas, wie soll ich sagen, ein schwarzes nichts. Und ich bin mir echt sicher das es mich greifen wollte aber ich konnte fliehen anfangs noch. Wie ein Blitz wich ich aus und rannte so schnell meine Füße mich tragen konnten über den Waldboden durchs Geäst auf eine Lichtung. Meine Füße schmerzten vor schnitten und auch mein Gesicht und meine Arme hatten einiges abbekommen als ich wieder diese kälte spürte. Ich Rannte also weiter und versuchte mich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken aber das brachte nichts wie du Dir denken kannst. Ich wusste keinen Ausweg mehr und die Gestalt öffnete seine Arme fast so als wolle sie mich umarmen und ich dachte nur vielleicht ist es die Frau aus dem Zelt also ging ich auf das Ding zu und umarmte es auch. Aber es war nicht mehr kühl und es war auch nicht die Frau, Anton das Ding warst du. Ich habe anfangs erst den Rücken gespürt, jede einzelne Rippe die Wärme deines Körpers und es war so vertraut und kurz darauf bin ich auch schon wieder aufgewacht und befand mich wieder im Zelt. Die schöne Frau schaute mich erwartungsvoll an und ich wusste nicht so recht was ich sagen sollte als sie auch schon meine Hand nahm und mir eine Paste an selbige strich und ich verstand. Meine wunden schlossen sich und es fühlte sich warm und wohlig an und in diesem Moment war mir klar das sie nicht auf Droge ist oder was auch immer sondern das hier eindeutig etwas höheres vorgeht. Anton ich war so glücklich in diesem Moment und nun verstand ich es auch. Sie rieb mir diese Paste auch noch auf die Füße und ins Gesicht und schenkte mir dann noch eine Halskette mit lauter Dingen dran, die musst du mal sehen echt schick das Teil. Dann stand ich auf und ging wieder in Richtung Hotel. So leise und einsam wie ich raus bin, bin ich auch wieder rein. Nur mein Zimmer Nachbar wurde kurz wach. Nach einer flotten Dusche bin ich wieder ins Bett immerhin war es schon am Dämmern Glaub mir das war was jetzt muss ich das erstmal verarbeiten, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder oder lesen zumindest voneinander. Liebe Grüße Ash BurnThePlanet (01.06.2074) left|700px Zap (18.06.2074) Heil dir Göttin .... Endlich finde ich die Zeit dir deinen Tribut zu zollen und ein paar Zeilen über die Letzten Tage zu verfassen. Es war in letzter Zeit viel los in der Stadt aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren besonders. Die Wesen die sich seit einiger Zeit um mich scharren beginnen sich zu entwickeln. Es wurden Pläne gemacht um uns weiter zu dem Ziel zubringen um den Staat und das System zu schwächen damit starke und gerechte Führer die Herrschaft übernehmen können. Wir waren gerade dabei die Pläne zu verfestigen um uns in der Kommune in Ückendorf als die Wohltäter zu schlecht hin zu zeigen, wir wollen eine Versorgung mit Medizin und Behandlung für die Wesen hier zusichern und erhalten. Als ein Hilferuf eingetroffen ist. Der Park den wir gerettet haben stehe voll mit Bullen. Vor Ort haben wir mit bekommen das irgendwer den Park verkauft hat. Moment haben wir Da nicht vor kurzen erst ein paar Dokumente zu unseren Gunsten geändert? Da ist was im Busch aber das klären wir später. Während der Doktor meinte er könnte mit reden was zu erreichen haben BTP und ich die Lage von weiter weg beobachtet. Irgendwann wurde die Situation doch haarig und die Bullen haben angefangen zu Schießen und die Jungs aus dem Randale Block haben da ihr nötiges beigetragen. Der Doc war mitten Drin. der Iditot. Ich habe mich dann dazu herab gelassen ihn da raus zu holen. Er und BTP sind dann zum Auto weiter und ich habe ein paar Aufnahmen aus der Luft gemacht um später Material zu haben um die Bullen schlecht da stehen zu lassen. Zurück in der Unterkunft und einer kurzen Bestands Aufnahme stellten wir fest das Ash fehlt und wie sich rausstellte wurde er eingeknastet. Also hatten wir ein Problem mehr wenn er auspacken würde dann wären wir am Arsch. Nach ein wenig Sondierung haben BTP und ich versucht die Polizei Station der Ash eingesperrt wurde zu überfallen im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten. Btp hatte auf seinem Wege ein paar Probleme also blieb es an mir hängen. Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte in die Wach einzudringen und das dank der Kraft die du mir zur Verfügung gestellt hast ohne gesehen zu werden. Da ich Polizisten noch nie leiden konnte musste ich etwas tun. Ich habe also die restlichen Gefangen befreit und ihnen den Weg zu den Waffen gezeigt. Alles was dann passiert ist würde ich eine Revolte nennen. Nach dem Ash ins Freie gebracht wurde war der Plan ihn zu Opfern nicht ohne weiteres umzusetzen. Ich habe Ash zum Fluchtwagen gebracht und wir sind zurück in die Gärtnerei. Am nächsten Morgen hatten wir ein Treffen mit Rose bei dem schnell klar wurde das es einen großen Knall geben muss. Es war schnell ein plan geboren der das umsetzten würde um der AGC einen Schlag versetzen zu können und uns das erste Mal der Welt zu zeigen. Während der Doc im Keller ein paar Sachen zusammen gekocht hatte wurde ich von deinem Boten Hieronymus zu einem Ort geführt um das Geschenk das du mir gemacht zu empfangen. Nach dem alle Sachen zusammen gekocht und gepackt waren sind wir dank Günni wieder im Untergrund um das Lager mit Sarin zu sprengen. Nach ein paar gezielten Bohrungen in die Decke mit anbringen von Sprengstoff waren wir auf dem Weg zurück um uns von der Kirche von Franz das Schauspiel anzusehen. Es war beindruckend zusehen was ein so begrenzter Geist wie der von DR Toxic mit ein paar Weltlichen Dingen doch erreichen kann. Nach ein paar Std war klar dass die AGC sich aus der Sache Raus reden würde. Und der Erfolg war begrenzt und wir waren auf dem Wege zu einem Neuen Versteck da in der Nachbarschaft gerade etwas Polizei Präsenz vorherrscht. Wir werden sehen was die nächsten Tage noch bringen werden. Ich werde mich um die Aufgaben zu kümmern die mir auferlegt wurden und ein paar Verbindungen in der Unterwelt zu knüpfen um das Ziel zu erreichen. Ich verbleibe in tiefer Demut dein treuer Diener. Bekennerschreiben von SocioHazard SocioHazard-Logo erscheint bedrohlich rot leuchtend im Vordergrund, bevor die Nachricht beginnt. KRIEG den Konzern-Verbrechern und ihren willfährigen Marionetten! Wieder einmal haben die Megakons ihr hässliches wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Und die Polizei hat als willfährige Marionette die Dreksarbeit für sie erledigt und sich die Hände schmutzig gemacht! Für alle von euch, denen die Medien die Wahrheit bisher verschwiegen haben, kommt jetzt ein schmutziges Stück tägliche Sprawl-Realität… Seit Jahren schon führen die Konzerne, allen voran die AG Chemie, still und heimlich einen schmutzigen und erbarmungslosen Krieg gegen euch, die Bevölkerung im Pott. Sie vergiften unser Grundwasser, verklappen Giftmüll im Rhein und verbuddeln ihn direkt unter unseren Füßen! Sie verseuchen unseren Boden mit ihrem Abfall und nehmen in Kauf, dass wir daran elendig krepieren, weil wir uns ihre teuren Medikamente nicht leisten können. Denn den gierigen Konzernen geht es nur um eines: Profit! Verschließt nicht länger die Augen davor, was täglich in eurer Stadt vor sich geht! Seht euch an, was uns die Konzerne und ihre Marionetten täglich antun! Video der Demonstration im Rheinelbepark wird abgespielt. Dazu läuft ein Audiokommentar „Hier seht ihr das wahre Gesicht der Konzerne und ihrer willfährigen Marionetten. Eine rechtmäßige, angemeldete und genehmigte Demonstration friedlicher Bürger gegen den Verkauf ihres Rheinelbeparks wird brutal niedergeschossen. Die Staatsgewalt macht ihrem Namen alle Ehre, indem sie mit scharfer Munition unbewaffnete Demonstranten abschlachtet. Ohne Chance und ohne Rechte werden sie dahingemäht und die traurigen Reste, die dem Kugelhagel mit knapper Not entkommen sind, zusammengepfercht und schließlich auf Nimmerwiedersehen abtransportiert und irgendwo eingekerkert.“ Doch jetzt ist endgültig Schluss damit! Wer euch, den einfachen Bürgern im Pott, den Krieg erklärt, erklärt auch uns den Krieg! Wir sind SocioHazard, und wir werden nicht mehr nur untätig zuschauen, wie die Konzerne unsere Heimat, unser Leben und unsere Zukunft ruinieren! Wir sorgen dafür, dass ihr die Medikamente und die medizinische Behandlung bekommt, die euch die Konzerne verweigern und die ihr so dringend braucht. Und für jeden hinterhältigen Anschlag der Konzerne auf euer Leben und eure Gesundheit werden wir doppelt so hart zurückschlagen! Nachrichten-Video der verwüsteten Polizeiwache wird abgespielt. Dazu läuft ein weiterer Audiokommentar „Wir haben die widerrechtlich festgehaltenen Demonstranten aus der Staatsgewalt befreit. Denn wir stehen für euch, die einfachen Bürger, ein, auch wenn niemand sonst eure Rechte verteidigt. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass sie euch wegsperren und misshandeln, bloß weil ihr keine SIN und damit in ihren Augen keine Rechte habt. Auch wenn sie euch wie Vieh und nicht wie Menschen betrachten, werden wir bis zum letzten Atemzug für euch und eure Rechte kämpfen!“ Der Krieg der Konzerne gegen das Volk hat ungeheuerliche Ausmaße angenommen. Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, weshalb so ein Aufsehen um den Rheinelbepark gemacht wird. Die Antwort ist so einfach wie erschreckend: Weil sich darunter eine Giftmüll-Deponie ungeheuren Ausmaßes befindet, in der die AG Chemie seit Jahren all den tödlichen illegalen Drek lagert, den sie eigentlich nicht mal besitzen dürfte! Wer sich dafür interessiert, braucht nur ein paar Proben des vergiften Wassers und verseuchten Bodens zu nehmen und kann sich selbst ein Urteil dazu bilden. Wir haben es getan und haben neben allerlei giftigem, krebserregenden, ätzenden und allerhand anderem tödlichen Drek auch noch ein paar nette chemische Kriegswaffen gefunden, die nur dazu dienen, ganze Landstriche zu entvölkern, und die direkt unter euren Füßen gelagert wurden! Also seid besser vorsichtig, wenn ihr euch demnächst dort in der Gegend aufhaltet! Doch auch diesem Krieg gegen die Bevölkerung haben wir den Krieg erklärt… Video der Sprengung des Rheinelbeparks wird abgespielt. Dazu läuft ein weiterer Audiokommentar „Die AG Chemie hat mit Betrug und Gewalt versucht, den Rheinelbepark unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, um dort weiterhin im Geheimen ihren Giftmüll unter euren Füßen zu vergraben. Zuletzt haben sie nicht einmal mehr davor zurückgeschreckt, ihre Kettenhunde von der Polizei auf die eigene Bevölkerung loszulassen. Doch wir haben ihr schmutziges, giftiges Geheimnis ans Licht gezerrt und der Verseuchung des einfachen Mannes ein spektakuläres Ende bereitet. Damit ihr in Zukunft nicht weiter vergiftetes Wasser trinken und verseuchte Pflanzen essen müsst und nicht länger an Krebs und anderen Folgen dieser schleichenden Vergiftung zugrunde geht.“ Die Konzerne wollen nur euer Geld, eure Gesundheit ist ihnen egal! Sie führen einen heimlichen Krieg gegen euch, vergiften euch und beuten euch aus! Lasst nicht zu, dass sie euch ausnutzen! Vertraut nicht der Polizei, deren Waffen auf Befehl der Konzerne auf den einfachen Mann schießen! Glaubt nicht den Lügen der Medien, die ihr Geld von den Konzernen bekommen! Lasst euch nicht täuschen! Wir sind im Krieg! Die Konzerne führen ihn seit Jahren im Stillen gegen euch! Nun führen wir ihn für euch gegen sie und wehren uns in aller Öffentlichkeit! Schluss mit dem Vertuschen! Schluss mit dem Betrug! Schluss mit dem Krieg gegen das Volk! Friede den Hütten des einfachen Mannes, Krieg den Palästen der Konzern-Verbrecher! Wir sind SocioHazard, und ab heute tragen wir den Krieg zu den Konzernen! SocioHazard-Logo tritt erneut bedrohlich rot leuchtend in den Vordergrund, bevor die Nachricht beendet wird. Kategorie:Tagebücher